ffbe_final_fantasy_brave_exvius_androidiosfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Villes
Dans cet onglet, vous allez pouvoir avoir des informations sur les ville Iles de Grandshelt Ville de Mitra |- |3. Clé de terre 6 Allez à l'étage 2 de l'auberge et suivez se que dit l'image à droite: |} |- |1. Tome of Secrets Ouvrez le coffre au trésors dans "Earth Shrine Exploration" celui-ci contient le "secret tome". |- | 2. For My Eyes Only Étape 1 – Demandez la quête à la femme. Étape 2 – Parlez au villageois en bas à droite de la carte. Étape 3 – Parlez au jeune homme en face de la caserne. Étape 4 – Parler au soldat dans la caser, le premier dans la petite pièce de droite. Étape 5 – Retournez voir la femme pour la récompense. |- |3. Leader of the Pack * Vous pouvez tuer des loups dans la "Dalnakya Cavern". |- |4. An Armorer’s Aspirations * You can collect Lumber from any Material Pickup spots in Grandshelt Isles. |- |5. A Lazy Day’s Diversion You will need to unlock Grandport to start the quest. # Talk to the lady in the second Inn at Grandport. # Collect quest from the NPC in Town of Mitra (see indicator 5 in map). # You can find raptor feathers in Dalnakya Cavern – Exploration. |- |6. Succor for Sore Eyes * Collect the Eye drops from the bottom treasure chest in town. See Map above. |} Grandshelt, capitale royale |- |Chest 4 – Potion |- |Chest 10 – Earth Key 22 |- |Chest 13 – Ether |- |Chest 22 - Star Quartz |} |- |1. A Boy and His Slime |- |2. Missing Person |- |3. Road to the Colosseum You can find Hill Gigas at Granshelt Castle First and Second Floor. |- |4. A Song of Love Step 1 – You will need to complete the quest “Of Letters Lost” to unlock this quest. Step 2 – Answers to the quest as follow: 1. To my beloved… 2. Your Kind countenance… 3. I Offer you the small bloom… Step 3 – Talk to the bard(spot 8). Step 4 – Return Quest |- |5. Cooperative Collection You can collect Water Cryst at all Continent 1 Exploration maps. |- |6. Hunt for the Model Airship Step 1 – Talk to the man at Fulan Pass (Left Picture). Step 2 – Return to the Client (spot 6). Step 3 – Talk to the man lost in Grandshelt Catacombs – Exploration. Step 4 – Return quest to Client. |- |7. Memories of Mother – Must Complete * You will need to complete this quest to unlock the vault where you’ll exchange your Earth Keys found throughout the continent. |- |8. Of Letters Lost * You can find the key at Dalnakya Cavern – Exploration |- |9. A Fresh Idea You can find Sergeant in Granshelt Castle. |- |10. For Members Only * You can find Zu at Dalnakya Plains – East Gates as the final boss. * You can get Thickened Hide from any Beast Monsters |- |11. Which Way Did He Go? * You will need to enter the shop and exit through the hidden entrance at 6o’clock. |- |12. Prowling the Ruins # You will need to complete Lanzelt Ruins – Interior to unlock quest. # Proceed to Lanzelt Ruins – Exploration: |} Ville portuaire de Lodin |} |- |1. Danger on the Road * Talk to the man in Fulan Pass – Exploration: |- |2. His Whereabouts * Talk to the 3 people. |- |3. Deliver Sweet Fruit * The fruit at Fulan Pass: |- |4. Breaking the Slump * After Clearing the “Deliver the Fruit” Quest. * Go to the Weapon shop and hand in Kotetsu to the client. * You can pick up Kotetsu from the treasure box in Royal Capital Grandshelt. |- |5. Preparing for Departure * Part 1 – You can find the sailor at Fulan Pass – Exploration * Part 2 – Hand in 5 Digital Circuit to the client, which can be farm in Fulan Pass. |- |6. A Courier’s Debut # Collect quest from the man at the docks. # Talk to Inn Keeper at Port City Lydira. # Answer – Hope. # Return quest. |- |7. A Knight’s Duty * You can find Coeurl in Fulan Pass |- |8. Living in Harmony * You will need to clear a certain number of quest in Port City Lodin to unlock this. Magicite Shard can be picked up at any Exploration Map. |- |9. Danger Erupts * You can find bombs in Inferno Hallow. |} Port d'Ordol |} |- |1. A Blazing Good Time * You can find Barbarus in Inferno Hollow. |} Lanzelt Ville portuaire de Lydiria |} |- |1. Memento from Sister * Quest will unlock when you unlock Phantom Forest Exploration. * Pick item from Phantom Forest Exploration map: |- |2. Message in the Dream * You can find Hunger at Deserted Highroad. It’s quite a rare mob. |- |3. Patron of the Arts * White Magicite can be gotten from Fulan Pass – Exploration. |} Village de Kol |} |- |1. The Magic Hammer * You can find the hammer at Phantom Forest Exploration: |- |2. Back to Work! * You can find Iron Ores at Zadehl Westersands – Exploration |- |3. A Mother’s Worry You will need to talk to the girl at Port City Lydira to unlock the quest: # Talk to daughter at Port City Lydira to unlock quest. # Talk to mother at Kol Village to obtain quest. # Talk to daughter and get rejected by her. # Talk to mother again to complete quest. |- |4. Unwavering Feelings * Head over to Latius Wood – Exploration |- |5. Damage Control * You can find Pit Fiends in Lanzelt Lowlands |- |6. Squirming in the Desert # Talk to this NPC in Grandport first: # Go back Kol Village to collect quest. # You can find Primevil at Zadehl Westersands – Exploration. It’s super rare and may appear only 1-2 times per exploration. |} Grandport |- | 16. Earth Key – 7 |} |- |1. Preserving the Peace * Blood eyes appear in Lechios Hills |- |2. The Strongest Materials * You can find Earth MegaCrysts in Zadehl Westersands – Exploration |- |3. All About the Ore * Retrieve the ore at Zadehl Westersands – Exploration: |- |4. Dreaming of Desires # You should have many Chromatic Ooze by now, if not just fight any slime related monsters. # You can find Otherworldly bone from Bears in Lanzelt Lowlands. # Find boat here |- |5. Missing Once Again * You can find the lady at Wolfsfang Peak – Exploration: |- |6. The Hero Unmasked * You can find the father at Lanzelt Highlands – Exploration: |- |7. Tasty New Dish * Dragon Scale – Lanzelt Highlands – Exploration Elemental Tear – Phantom Forest – Exploration |- |8. Test of Stealth * You can find Hiveguards at Lanzelt Lowlands. |- |9. Save my Beloved Pet! # Talk to the old man here: # Collect 3 Abominable Wings (you should have collected some already if not, defeat any Bird-type monster in Lanzelt) # Complete the quest. |- |10. Pillow of Your Dreams * You will need to complete Quest 9, Save my Beloved Pet! to unlock this quest. Lanzelt Highlands – Exploration * Return to Quest Giver at Grandport. * Next, go to Kol Village and talk to the old lady infront of the Inn. * Lastly, report back to the Quest Giver. |- |11. Treasure in the Desert # Touch the Barrel to initiate quest. 2. Collect Key-20 at Zadehl Westersands – Exploration |} Village perdu de Marlo ( Ville secrète ) |- |Chest 8 and 9 |- |Chest 11 |} |- |1. A Snow-swept Menace * Rare monster that appears in Wolfsfang Peak – Exploration |- |2. Longing for the Outside * You can get Ice MegaCrys at Wolfsfang Peak – Exploration |- |3. Prized Possessions * Talk to old man at Grandport, you will need to give him 1 Silver Ore. |- |4. Season of Monsters * You can find Ice Sculpture at Wolfsfang Peak – Exploration |- |5. Sins of the Past * Proceed to Wolfsfang Peak – Exploration. |} Catégorie:Le Monde de Lapis